Banana Milk
by baejinjja
Summary: Perbuatan para hyung yang diakibatkan tumpahnya susu pisang panas ke tubuh Jisung. [KUTAKBISA BUAT SUMMAR AAAA MAAPKEUN. harem,dldr,allxjisung,sangat tidak suka bashing,review juseyoo]


A special comeback fanfiction by aegiji

" Banana Milk "

Cast : All NCT Members

Genre : Bromance, brothership

Warn : NC, smut, harem, gangbang, dldr, underage don't read, bdsm(maybe)

Disc : all cast belong to god **but the idea and the fanfiction are mine**

.

.

 **HALO SEMUAAAA kukembali lagi dengan beberapa ff yang baru dan yang ongoing. Dan ff ini adalah ff special yang udah lama di request oleh eomma aku di grup jaeyong aka eomma furi/frida. Makasih semua yang udah mau nungguin aku selama hiatus. Maaf kalo lama aku hiatusnya karena aku baru masuk sma aja tugasnya udah banyak. Jadi maapkeun kalo lama banget hiatusnya. Selamat membaca!**

.

.

.

.

 **DONT LIKE DON'T READ**

 **IVE WARNED YOU**

 **NO BASHING**

.

.

.

.

.

Malam ini, dorm NCT terlihat tenang karena semua membernya sedang kondusif didepan TV karena malam ini adalah movie night. Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 10 malam yang merupakan waktu tidur bagi Jisung, Jaemin, Jeno, Donghyuck, dan Mark karena mereka harus bersekolah esok hari.

"Hyungie, Jisungie mau susu pisang." Memang menjadi kebiasaannya sebelum tidur, Jisung pasti meminta salah satu hyungnya untuk membuatkannya susu pisang, karena dengan meminumnya, Jisung jadi bisa tidur dengan lelap.

Ten hanyalah satu-satunya orang yang mendengar permintaan Jisung. Iapun beranjak dari tempatnya dan berjalan kearah dapur untuk membuatkan susu pisang kesukaan Jisung.

Ten-pun kembali dari dapur membawa botol berisikan susu pisang untuk Jisung. "Nih." Ten menyodorkan botol itu ke Jisung, yang disambut dengan pekikan bhaagia dari Jisung. Jisung pun langsung menyambar botol itu dan meminumnya

"Aaakkkhhh hikss….panas panass…." Seketika seluruh pasang mata tertuju pada Jisung yang sedang meringis kesakitan karena susu pisangnya tumpah tepat mengenai badannya.

GLEK

Semua member lainnya hanya bisa menatap lapar pada Jisung dan meneguk salivanya susah karena keadaan Jisung sekarang terlihat sangat err…menggiurkan. Bagaimana tidak, Jisung dengan bajunya yang basah terkena tumpahan susu yang memperlihatkan kedua tonjolan pink di dadanya dan seluruh tubuhnya tercetak dengan begitu jelas.

"Hikss….hyungie bantu akuu jangan hanya melihatku seperti itu hiks….panass….appo.." Dengan polosnya, Jisung hanya mengartikan pandangan para hyungnya dengan tatapan biasa.

"A-ah ne ne, maafkan kami." Lalu hyung tertua memecah keheningan dengan penuh nafsu itu. Ia segera menggendong tubuh Jisung bridal dan membawanya ke kamar mandi untuk digantikan bajunya dan untuk mendinginkan tubuhnya dengan air dingin.

Jisung hanya bisa menutup matanya dan pasrah saat Taeil mulai membuka seluruh pakaian yang menempel ditubuhnya dan membilasnya dengan air dingin untuk mengurangi rasa panas itu, tanpa tau bahwa sebenarnya Taeil sedangsangat menahan nafsunya yang sudah sangat menggebu-gebu.

Tak lama kemudian, Jisung pun terlelap. Melihat sebuah kesempatan, Taeil pun langsung memanfaatkannya dengan memain-mainkan jarinya diatas nipple pink milik Jisung

"eeuughh jangan hyungiee geliii nnghh." Bukannya berhenti, Taeil malah makin gencar memainkan jarinya diatas niplle merah jambu itu dan tangan satunay ikut memainkan nipple satunya. Tidak lupa, ia juga mencubit dan menarik-nariknya sedikit

"aa-akhh hyungie appoo jangan ditarikhh." Mendengar ringisan yang diiringi dengan desahan Jisung, Taeil makin diselimuti oleh nafsu yang tersirat dimatanya. Ia pun segera menggendong tubuh Jisung bridal, dan menjatuhkan tubuh Jisung di kasur kamarnya. Jisung pun memekik kesakitan karena Taeil menjatuhkannya dengan cukup keras.

"Kau tau Ji? Kami semua sudah sangat bersabar untuk bisa 'memakanmu'." Jisung hanya bisa bergidik ngeri mendengar penuturan kata yang barusan Taeil tujukan untuknya.

Detik berikutnya, Taeil sudah kembali dari lemari dan membawa 4 utas tali berwarna hitam. Ia pun segera menghampiri Jisung dan Jisung melihat Taeil dengan tatapan yang bisa diartikan seperti 'berhenti-atau-aku-akan-memanggil-orang-lain-untuk-memberhentiknmu' tetapi itu tidak berefek sama sekali, Taeil malah ketawa melihat Jisung yang menatapnya seperti itu.

"Kau ingin memanggil yang lain? Silahkan."

"JOHNNY HYUNGG HANSOL HYUNGG TAE-HYUNGG, TAEIL HYUNG INGIN MENGIKATKUU!"

Mendengar teriakan melengking Jisung, Taeil hanya menutup telinganya erat-erat, dan detik berikutnya, seluruh member nct-kecuali Jisung dan Taeil- sudah berada di depan pintu kamar Taeil. Dan mereka semua hanya bisa ternganga melihat pemandangan terindah yang mungkin pernah mereka lihat sebelumnya.

Bagaimana tidak, Jisung yang tergeletak dengan posisi yang sangat menggiurkan, tubuh yang polos tanpa sehelai benang pun diatasnya, dan bulir-bulir air yang membasahi tubuhnya membuat bagian selatan semua member nct yang ada didepan pintu menggembung.

Jisung tambah bergidik ngeri, karena sekarang tak hanya Taeil, melainkan semua member nct-kecuali dirinya- melihatnya dengan tatapan lapar. Jisung membeku seketika ditempatnya, sampai ia tidak menyadari bahwa Taeil, Johnny, dan Jaehyun sudah berjalan kearahnya dan detik berikutnya, Johnny dan Jaehyun sudah memegangi kedua kaki dan tangannya.

"akh hyungie lepaskan sakitt jangan terlalu kuat aakhh." Tanpa basa-basi lagi, Taeil langsung mengikat kedua kaki dan tangannya dengan tali hitam yang tadi ia ambil.

Setelah selesai mengikat kaki dan tangan Jisung, Taeil dan yang lainnya mengerubungi kasur yang Jisung tiduri.

"Let's start the game"

 **END**

 **HAAII SEMUAA maaf ternyata aku gabisa bawain ff yang seabrek-abrek dalam waktu yang bersamaan, karena ternyata tugas-tugasnya itu nauzubilah banyaknya minta ampun. Ini aja baru bisa aku pegang setelah brp minggu ga kupegang2. Dan untuk ff yang lainnya, mohon ditunggu ya.**

 **Makasih kalo yang udah mau baca dan nungguin aku, dan btw ini adalah ff pesenan eomma furiii kkkk~~ maaf kubuat menunggu ya eomma. Wkkwkw semoga sukaaa**


End file.
